Todd Manning
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Owner/Publisher of The Sun | title = | residence = 437 Jackson Hill Road Llanview, Pennsylvania | family = Lord family | parents = Victor Lord Irene Manning | siblings = Victoria Lord Tony Lord Meredith Lord Tina Lord Victor Lord Jr. | spouse = Blair Cramer -(1995; annulled) -(1995-1997; divorced) -(2001-2002; divorced) Téa Delgado -(1997-1998; divorced) -(1998-1999; annulled) | romances = Marty Saybrooke Rebecca Lewis | children = Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Blair) Starr Manning Danielle Manning Jack Manning | grandchildren = Hope Manning-Thornhart | grandparents = Albert Manning | aunts/uncles = Powell Lord I Gwendolyn Lord Peter Manning | nieces/nephews = Megan Gordon Kevin Buchanan Joey Buchanan Jessica Buchanan Natalie Buchanan Danny Wolek C. J. Roberts Sarah Roberts | cousins = Powell Lord II Richard Abbott | relatives = | species = }} Thomas "Todd" Manning is a fictional character from the original soap opera, One Life to Live. The role was originated by actor, Roger Howarth in December 1992. Howarth vacated the role on March 14, 2003. The role was then recast with actor, Trevor St. John on May 20, 2003. After years of rumors and speculations from fans, in the spring of 2011 ABC confirmed that Howarth would be returning to show, but his character's name is undisclosed. Just months after ABC announced its intention to cancel One Life to Live, it was revealed that St. John would be departing the show as his contract came to an end in the summer of 2011. Character Conception & Casting Todd Manning was originally intended to be a short-lived role. Howarth's portrayal of the character inspired notable fan reaction, which prompted the creators to layer Todd's personality and showcase him regularly within the series. Michael Malone, the character's creator, said fleshing out the villain reminded him of what he loves about soap operas. "The story-telling is a genuine collaboration, not just among writers but by the actors", he said.Michael Malone gave detailed interviews to website magnifmalonian. Malone originally scripted Todd as a serial rapist. During the 1993 rape storyline, it is "Todd canon" that he raped character Carol Swift a year or two before raping Marty, and there are hints in the series that he raped other young women before Carol. The character is at first presented as 18 years old, but is later stated to have been 20 at the time of the rape.In the September 23, 2008 episode, Todd tells Marty Saybrooke that he had been 20 years old when they had their first romantic encounter, before the rape. Over the years, his age has been changed slightly or drastically based upon the occasional rapid aging of his children. Malone gave the character the last name "Manning" without knowing Victor Lord’s mistress was named Irene Manning. This oversight allowed the writers to later reveal Todd as Tina and Victoria Lord's brother. Todd was made Victoria's brother to give the writers more story to work with while transitioning Todd from a recurring character to a main character. They felt they could begin with the mystery regarding the false heir, David Vickers, a con-man claiming Todd's fortune as his own, and have him corrupt Tina. Developing Todd not only as Victoria's unwanted sibling but as "her professional rival" who used "a splashy tabloid newspaper to wipe out her venerable ''Banner" appealed to Malone. Roger Howarth Malone credited Howarth's versatility with the reason he was cast as Todd and as one of the contributing factors for the character's subsequent complexity. During a February 2, 1993 interview with magazine Soap Opera Digest, Howarth stated he was surprised he won the part. "I really don't know how I made it," he said. He met a ''One Life to Live casting director two years before acquiring the role when he was in a New York play. When he heard about the opening on the show, he "auditioned just like everybody else". Howarth said, "I made it to callbacks, and I got the part." During an August 10, 1993 interview with Soap Opera Weekly, he grimaced as he was read a quote from the February 1993 interview. He previously stated, "I was happy to get the part of Todd, but it was the furthest thing from the fabric of my personality." Howarth responded to hearing this quote by saying, "What a totally self-involved, pretentious thing to say." He clarified, "When it comes to creating a character for a soap opera, they have to go with an archetype, one that's recognizable. The one they created with Todd is that he's privileged and very rich." Howarth said, "My upbringing was not like that at all. Status is really important to the characters I seem to be playing. To me, Roger, I don't think it's that important." Howarth was consistently cast as a bad guy, and said he did not know why but loved it. He decided that he "would never want to come in now and play a nice guy for three months" and that the bad-boy persona fit him well. He said playing nice would be "dreadfully" boring, but that it was just as easy to portray a bad guy as to portray a good guy. He said the key to understanding Todd is Todd's concern for how he is perceived by people. "I don't think Todd's obnoxious, and I can't try to play obnoxious. It's so important to him to think he looks good to others," said Howarth. "He's able to mistreat people, which in turn pumps him up. He doesn't appear to the world to be vulnerable in any way. His defense mechanisms have spun out of control." Howarth spoke of what he viewed as the complexity behind Todd raping Marty. "Todd was in love with Marty," said Howarth. Though Todd and Marty initially have a one-night stand, she rejects his later romantic advances; this begins to upset Todd and eventually starts to fester. Todd failing an exam only adds to his frustration because everything "had always come so easy to him". Rather than admitting that he is the reason for failing his exam, he blames Marty, saying it is his tutor's fault. From that point on, he tries to cast his problems off on Marty. Trevor St. John In May 2003, months following Howarth's departure from the series, the character was recast. Actor Trevor St. John stepped into the role. However, it was not yet determined that the character he was portraying was Todd until August of that year. St. John initially took the role of Walker Laurence, while exhibiting uncanny similarities to Todd. Eventually, the audience started to notice, which created suspicion throughout the soap opera community regarding Walker's identity. Magazine ''TV Guide soon realized the matter, and set up an interview with St. John. Wanting to immediately address the question, Delaina Dixon of the magazine bluntly asked St. John if his character was Todd. St. John replied, "I don't look anything like Todd." Further pressed and asked if maybe he was Todd but with plastic surgery, St. John still did not answer directly. "He had a different voice and height," he said. The interviewer noted that anything is possible in the soap opera world. St. John agreed, but informed that the audience would definitively know on August 26, 2003, and that they should keep watching. As suspected, Walker was eventually revealed to be Todd; Todd had received plastic surgery. He had been severely beaten to the point of disfigurement during a murder attempt on his life ordered by Mitch Laurence. While recovering in the hospital, Todd conducts research and learns that Mitch has a brother named Walker (also portrayed by St. John), who goes by the name Flynn Laurence. Todd pays Flynn for information on Mitch, and has extensive plastic surgery in order to physically resemble Flynn and get revenge on (as well as protect his family from) Mitch. Malone stated, "During my second stint at One Life, I had to decide whether or not I should recast Todd." Malone said that the series could not let Todd leave the canvas. "There was a committee involved in this recast," he said, "but during John’s audition, which was extraordinary, we all agreed he was Todd. And that unanimous decision is very rare in this business, as you know. It was a risky choice, but he really made it work." Malone said he felt St. John made the character his own. Casting Retcon In the summer of 2011, Trevor St. John's "Todd" was retconned into a completely separate character, that of Victor Lord Jr, Todd's mentally handicapped identical twin brother, who was secretly raised by thier mother, Irene Manning. After Irene learns that Todd was named in Victor's will, she needed a way to make sure Victor Jr would get a piece of the millions Victor left his son. In March 2003, Irene kidnaps Todd after he is beaten, nearly to death and over the next few months, brainwashes Victor into believing he is Todd. After being released, Victor Jr believing as "Todd" would seek out Mitch Laurence's brother, Walker "Flynn" Laurence to get revenge on Mitch for beating "him" so badly. Character History Todd Manning is the illegitimate son of Victor Lord and his longtime mistress, Irene Manning. Newborn Todd is adopted by Peter and Barbara Manning, Irene's brother and sister-in-law. Barbara leaves the 9 year old Todd to be raised by the abusive Peter. After graduating high school, Todd enrolls in Llanview University, where he becomes the star football player. He also joins a fraternity with Kevin Buchanan, Zach Rosen and Powell Lord III. Rape, Redemption & the Secret Lord Heir .]] Todd has a one night stand with Marty Saybrooke in 1993 but she rejects him the next day. Todd still pursues Marty who doesn’t give in to his advances. When Marty gets drunk and publically humiliates Todd at the spring fling in 1993, he along with Zach and Powell rape her in Kevin’s dorm room. Marty reports the rape and all four men are initially arrested but Kevin is released after proving he had nothing to do with the rape. Placed on trial, Todd hires Nora Gannon to defend him. Nora believes in Todd's innocence and nearly wins the case until Carol Swift reveals that Todd raped her as well; Nora is disgusted and causes a mistrial. A furious Todd swears revenge against Marty; he corners Marty and Luna Moody in an alley and threatens to rape them. Luna strikes Todd with a led pipe leaving a deep scar on his cheek and him death in one ear. Marty then tricks Todd into confessing to the rape on a tape recorder eventually landing himself, Zach and Powell in prison. In prison, Todd falls in love with Rebecca Lewis, an evangelist who often visits the prisoners. In December 1993, Todd uses Rebecca to escape from prison and attacks a temporarily blind Nora who stabs him, but Todd escapes before police officer Bo Buchanan arrives. Marty and her boyfriend Suede Pruitt, find Todd and Suede ends up dead after a fight with Todd. A desperate Todd kidnaps Rebecca who calls the police. After being shot by Bo, Todd is presumed dead after falling into a river. Todd is alive and hiding out at Llanfair where he befriends Sarah and CJ Roberts. Todd is devastated when he discovers that Rebecca has started dating Powell and when he confronts her, he gets arrested. On the way to Statesville prison, the prison van is involved in a car accident. Todd pulls Marty, C. J., Sarah and Jessica Buchanan from the other car saving their lives. Todd is sent back to prison and contemplates suicide. With the help of therapy, Todd starts to realize the extent of his crimes and feels true remorse for them. Todd's heroics allow him to pardoned for his crimes and released from prison. Todd is soon accused of raping an acquaintance, Alice. Rebecca believes Todd's claims of innocence, even when a second woman was attacked and Todd is accused. Rebecca and Todd grow closer, but eventually Rebecca pulls away, claiming Todd isn’t good for her. Rebecca is later attacked and accuses Todd; but Todd is seen by Marty at the time of Rebecca’s attack. Todd is shocked when he finds Powell is the serial rapist. Powell is sent to a mental hospital, Rebecca leaves town and Todd apologizes to Marty for all the hurt he’s caused her. After a one night stadn, Todd begins to develop feelings for Blair Cramer, though she is dating Cord Roberts. In December 1994, Todd's father passes away and reveals to Todd that he is adopted. Con man David Vickers finds out that Todd’s biological father is Victor Lord and Todd is worth millions. Blair also discovers Todd’s paternity and fakes a pregnancy to get Todd to marry her February 1995. Soon after, he learns the full truth about his heritage. Tina, Todd's biological sister, is convinced that Blair is lying about the pregnancy and makes Todd doubtful enough to force Blair into a pregnancy test which reveals that she really is pregnant. Marriages to Blair, Téa & Starr's Birth Todd and Blair’s marriage begins falling apart when Todd is led to believe that she is still in love with Cord. After being confronted by Todd, Blair takes off and is mugged causing her to miscarry. Todd and Blair bond over their lost child and their love is even stronger. Todd soon discovers from Max Holden that Blair lied when they first got married, she only got pregnant after they married. Todd has the marriage annulled in August 1995 not knowing that Blair is actually pregnant again. Blair finally reveals that she is pregnant and the two reconcile and remarry in November 1995. Todd later finds out Marty Saybrooke is dying in Ireland. When Todd goes to see her, Marty confesses to Todd that her lover, Patrick, is being hunted down by Irish terrorists. Todd agrees to pose as Patrick to help them escape. Mistaken for Patrick, Todd is shot by the terrorists and presumed dead. Todd did not die, but was nursed back to health by an Irish fisherman and his family. He returns to Llanview only to witness Blair making love to Patrick. Todd debates leaving town, until his big sister Victoria Lord introduces him to his daughter, Starr. Blair is still oblivious that Todd is alive and Todd then runs off with Starr. Marty convinces him to return to Llanview and reveal himself. Blair is ecstatic, but Todd is still angry about her affair with Patrick. Blair soon finds out about Todd’s attempt to kidnap Starr, along with the news that she is pregnant with Patrick's baby, any hope of reconciliation between Todd and Blair is shattered. Starr develops Aplastic anemia, which leads to a temporary truce between her parents. Blair's unborn child with Patrick is the only available donor to help Starr, but a car accident causes Blair to lose the baby. Blaming Patrick, Todd frames him for the murder of Guy Armitage. When Blair finds out, she divorces Todd but then ends up in a coma dues to complications from her car accident. Fearful that the divorce means losing Starr, Todd consults his lawyer, Téa Delgado, who informs him that being married would help him get custody of Starr. Todd offers Téa $5 million to marry him and she accepted. The two wed on July 15, 1997, and Todd gains custody of Starr while Blair recovers. While Todd and Tea fall in love, Blair is not happy with the arrangement and wants Todd's marriage destroyed. When Todd is once again accused of rape, this time by Nurse Barbara Graham, Blair is the only one who can prove his innocence which leads to them getting close again. Todd is named as a suspect in the murder of Georgie Phillips. Realizing he is about to be arrested, a desperate Todd calls all the murder suspects together and holds them hostage, revealing dynamite strapped to his chest. He wanted the real murderer to confess. Eventually Rachel Gannon admitts to the murder and the dynamite is revealed as fake. However, the police want Todd for holding everyone hostage. After a brief time on the run, Todd is caught and placed on trial. His lawyer, Sam Rappaport, learns that Todd was abused by Peter as a child. Before he could introduce this to the court, Todd collapses and soon begins faking DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) in order to be cleared of the charges. He continues the charade of multiple personalities for months, fooling almost all of Llanview. Blair manages to get a tape recording of admitting he is faking, which ends up in Starr's hands. She accidentally plays the tape when Todd and Tea renew their vows. Despite trying to get Tea to come with him, Todd is forced to flee town and they divorce in September 1998. Todd keeps his eye on Tea, who is now dating R. J. Gannon, Rachel’s uncle. Furious, Todd tries to kill R.J. but is unsuccessful. Todd reveals himself to Tea and they leave town together. Return, Back to Blair & Jack's Birth Todd returns a few months later, Tea having left him. With the hostage charges dropped Todd re-enters Llanview society. He and Blair grow close and Todd once again develops feelings for her. When an angry Blair shoots Max Holden, Todd helps her cover it up and frame Skye Chandler. In the process, the two fall back in love and agree to remarry. However, the night before the wedding, a vengeful Max drugs Blair and makes it appear as if they slept together. Furious, Todd reveals at their wedding ceremony that Blair shot Max. Not wanting Blair to go to jail, Todd agrees to help her get off. Todd testifies on Blair's behalf and claims temporary insanity when she shoots Max. Blair discovers she is pregnant with Todd's baby. Fearful that Todd would take the baby away, she tells it is Max’s. Blair then leaves for Mexico with to have her baby with Todd following. Alone in a house in Mexico, Todd delivers Blair's baby boy. Believing it is Max's and having fallen back in love with Blair; Todd pays David Vickers to give the baby away and tells Blair the baby died. Todd and Blair grow closer and Blair finally confesses that the baby she lost (or so she thought) is really Todd's. Shocked, Todd scrambles to get the baby back. He finds his son living with a wealthy couple in Texas. After getting the baby, Todd presents it to Blair as an abandoned child, and tells her he wants to be a family with her. In love with both Todd and the baby, Blair accepts and they marry again. They name their son Jack and Todd scrambles to make it appear that they are adopting Jack. Jack develops Aplastic anemia (just as Starr did as a baby), Sam Rappaport puts the pieces together and proves to Blair that baby Jack is actually her son. Blair banns Todd from seeing their children and divorces him. While Blair and the kids are in Hawaii, Todd attempts to kidnap them but Tea throws a wrench into his plans. Various circumstances result in Todd, Tea and a man named Ross Rayburn being stranded on a deserted island. Todd and Tea give into their lingering feelings and sleep together but Todd builds a raft and escapes, leaving Ross and Tea behind. Todd is picked up by a ship and returns to Llanview. Despite all his lies, Blair still cares for Todd and struggles with her feelings for him. After Jack's nanny and Blair's friend Suzanne is killed by a mafia hit man following a story Blair did on the mob, Todd protects her. Blair slowly realizes that, despite his past misdeeds, she loved Todd. Just as they are about to remarry, Sam shows up with a very much alive Suzanne. He reveals Todd had been behind the supposed "hit" in an effort to win back Blair's affections. A disgusted Blair tells Todd she never wants to see him again. Todd attempts to reconcile with Blair but she wants nothing to do with him. The vengeful Mitch Laurence kidnaps Starr in order to get back at Todd. Blair exchanges herself for her daughter, and Todd soon rescues his ex-wife from Mitch. Just as it seems Blair is warming up to Todd, he disappears. It appears as if Mitch had him killed. Victor Jr as Todd In reality, Mitch has Todd beaten severely and left at the side of the road. Todd is rescued and brought to a local hospital to recuperate. While there, Todd conducted research and learned of Mitch's brother Walker “Flynn” Laurence. Todd pays Flynn for information on Mitch. Todd has extensive plastic surgery to physically resemble Flynn. He returns to town claiming to be Walker whom Mitch believed was dead. While appearing to be Mitch's ally, Walker/Todd works against him to protect Blair and his niece Jessica from Mitch's wrath. When Blair is suspected in Mitch's murder, Todd helps to clear her. Blair finds herself falling in love with Walker and the two marry. Todd/Walker confesses his true identity to a suspicious Starr. Blair learns that Walker is really Todd. The two have an encounter on New Year's Eve which Blair claims in which Blair claims he raped her, while Todd is adamant they had consensual sex. Blair has the marriage annulled and charges Todd with rape. He is arrested, found guilty and sent to jail. Soon after, Blair, who has been suffering from terrible head pain, collapses and is later diagnosed with a brain tumor that alters one’s perception of reality. After successfully removing the tumor Blair comes to realize her encounter with Todd was not rape, and she drops the charges against him. However, the couple is still a long way from reconciling. On a mother/daughter trip to New York, Blair is terrified when Starr goes missing and Todd rushes to help. After some investigating, it becomes clear Starr had left with a young boy named Travis she'd met on the internet. Todd and Blair work together to get their daughter back, but the situation becomes dire when Starr was kidnapped by a young thug looking for ransom money. After a dangerous showdown in Central Park, Todd and Blair get Starr back safe and sound. Though the pair has grown closer, Blair is hesitant about starting a relationship with Todd. Travis soon came to Llanview for summer camp, and takes Starr to her first dance at the community center. The dance is interrupted by a fire, and Todd heroically enters the burning building to save his daughter, but is trapped inside. When Starr and Travis are found safe, Blair rushes into the community center to rescue Todd and the two later reunite. Just and things become normal, Todd and Blair are terrorized the deranged Buchanan Enterprise employee, Margaret Cochran. Todd had previously wooed Margaret in an attempt to bring down his rival and nephew Kevin Buchanan. Margaret is left rejected when Todd and Blair reunite, and tries to convince Blair that she is having an affair with Todd. References External Links